MarySue Strikes Again
by BLetMeRestInPeaceS
Summary: The epic adventures of Jenny and Angela continue in this epic tale. This was up a little while ago, we had to delete it cuz we noticed some mistakes in the chapters, we fixed the ones we noticed . Anyways hope you enjoy this tale and read on as the girls continue to fail at life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey everyone this is me and my friend bloodshadows again. Here is the second installment of the adventures of Jenny and Angela in the x-box. (the first installment is The MarySue Creed). Follow the two girls into the x-box further as they fail epicly at life.**

**Disclaimer: Just like in the first story we only own the crack.**

I can't believe they broke the fucking X-box and ran off." said Alex as he hooked up the now fixed system to the big screen TV. "They're lucky they aren't here or I would strangle them." He mumbled as he took out Assassins Creed and put in a new game.

"Got any 4's?" A brunette girl asked a red-headed one across from her.

"Go fish." says the redhead. The brunette sighs and draws another card.

"How do you think we have been in here Jenny?" asked the redhead.

"Couple of hours at least. How long do you think Angela?" Jenny asked.

"Maybe a little longer." Angela answered.

They continued their game of Go Fish for 5 more minutes intill the blue mist started to dissipate and the girls ended up in an alleyway.

"Yay! We respawned!" Jenny yells excitedly.

"About fucking time." Angela said.

"So where are we?" Jenny asked relizing that their scenery was different than last time.

"Not sure... Wait is that the Coliseum?" Angela looked over and pointed to the large building with pillars.

"We're in fucking Rome? How the bloody hell did we end up here?" Jenny asked confusingly.

"Alex must have put in Brotherhood." Angela answered.

Jenny was even more confused. "That doesn't make any sense if we were in the first one."

"Magical X-box!" Angela proclaimed. Jenny just rolls her eyes.

They start to walk out of the alleyway and into the streets of Rome.

"Do you have any idea where Alex might be in the game?" Jenny asked as they looked around the corner.

"How should I know? Its been awhile since he put it in." Angela responded.

"Assassin! Assassin! Get Him!" yelled an angry guard chasing after someone.

Both girls turn their heads to see who it was. A man dressed in a white robe and hood was up.

He dodged around the corner where the girls were. As the guards pass by, the hooded man looks down to notice them.

"Do I know you?" the assassin asked.

Angela and Jenny looked at each other and back at the assassin.

"I don't think so." Jenny said and looked into his eyes.

"We appeared out of the loading screen." Angela stated.

The assassins raises an eyebrow and then points to nothing, "Oh I know that place. I tend to go there often." He bows to them. "I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

"I'm Jenny and this is my friend Angela." Jenny says pointing at herself and the girl next to her.

Ezio nods, "Are you sure we havent met before?"

Angela shakes her head, "No but we know Altair."

"Yeah but he didn't like us much. He was always trying to kill us." Jenny added.

"He didn't try to kill us, we jumped." Angela corrected. "We suffocated in the hay, remember?"

Jenny growls, "Cause Altair pushed us in. Therefore he succeeded in killing us."

Again Ezio raises an eyebrow, "Okay, let me get this straight. You appeared out of the loading screen because Altair pushed you in hay and suffocated in it."

"That about sums it up." Jenny smiles.

"You have pretty eyes." Angela says dreamily. "Oww.." Angela whined hopping on one foot after Jenny stomped it.

"Thank you Senorita. Do you lovely ladies have a place to stay for the evening?" Ezio smiled at the both of them.

"No, we were hoping to find a guild to stay at for the night." Jenny replied.

"Very well. You may stay with me." Ezio stated, it sounded more like a command.

"Whoah there buddy! What kind of girls do you think we are? We never go to a guys house on the first date and we havnt even had a date." Angela exclaimed mortified and Jenny face palmed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you dolt. Its just a place to stay."

"Oh alright then. Lead the way." Angela replied nervously but tried to be cheerful about it and Jenny face palmed again as they followed Ezio through the streets of Rome.

**A/N: hahaha... hope you like it so far. Read and Review even flame if you wish. but the adventure will still continue either way. Im trying to update a story every week. because this particular series is almost all done on paper its just a matter of typing it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: if we owned we wouldnt be writing this crack fic for your enjoyment.**

Ezio led Angela and Jenny to a room with two beds and a bathroom to freshen up in.

"Here you are Senorita's. Hoep you find everything to your liking." Ezio stated. "I will be across the hall. Please do not hesitate to call upon me if needed."

Jenny squealed at his gentleman like manner and Angela couldn't stop smiling, as they both watched him walk out the door and closing it behind him.

Across the hall Ezio was talking with his sister Claudia and his Uncle Mario.

"Im confused by the girls who I brought back with me today. They say they know Altair. How is that even possible?" Ezio asked his family while pacing the floor.

"Did you even ask them?" Claudia spoke up, "Surely they can explain."

"If I ask them, how do I know truth from lies." Ezio asked as he stopped pacing and looked at his sister.

"They sound like they have some kind of story. Ask them Ezio." Mario stated as he headed towards the door. "Maybe they can enlighten you."

"I wonder if my cell phone will work. We need to tell someone where we are." Jenny said to Angela pulling out her phone. They were sitting on of the beds in the bedroom.

"You're a dumb ass Jenny. They don't have cell phones in this time." Angela stated rolling her eyes.

"I could still try. Never hurts to." Jenny said as she dialed a number.

Alex was playing through the game when his cell phone rings. He looks at the caller ID. It read Jenny.

Hesitating to answer he answers his phone and says, "Hey whats up?"

On the other line Jenny started panicking, "Oh my god, Alex. Me and Angela are stuck in the game. You have to find a way to get us out."

Alex raised an unseen eyebrow to the girls, "I should believe this why?"

"Why would I lie?" Jenny asked.

"Alex!" Angela yells.

"Okay look. Im not in the mood for you two at the moment. You broke the X-box and then ran away." Alex said annoyed.

"But we didnt!" Angela corrected, "We got transported into it!"

"I will talk to you guys later." Alex said hanging up.

"Didnt believe us?" Angela asked frowning a little.

"Obviously not." Jenny sighed putting the phone back in her pocket.

They heard knocking on the door. "Come in." Both girls say in sequence.

Ezio entered and closed the door behind him, then walking towards the girls. "I have a few questions to ask you two."

"Ask away." Jenny smiled.

"How do you know Altair?"

Jenny lighted up and answered. "Well you see, we got transported into the X-box and whisked into this game."

"And then we met Altair who wanted nothing to do with us." Angela added.

"And this game you speak of. Im a character in this foretold game?" Ezio asked.

Both girls nodded.

"Ah.. I see."

"You believe us?" Jenny asked wide eyed and all Angela could do was stare.

"I do believe you don't lie." Ezio commented.

"Hey Altair wouldn't give me his autograph. You think you can?" Jenny asked hopeful going completely off subject.

Ezio chuckled, "Very amusing you both are."

Jenny blushed and Angela giggled at how red she got.

"Come, I think dinner is ready." Ezio said holding out both his arms. "It would be an honor to escort two lovely ladies." They both jumped to his side taking an arm, as he guided them out of the room.

**A/N: hope you like it so far. even if you dont review, flame, or even favorite. this story will go on. love from ThirdStreetSaintsAssassin and bloodshadows.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is the next chapter. hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: the pen is ours, the paper and the crack is ours. nothing else. we own zlitch.**

After dinner Angela and Jenny went back to their room, talking about nothing but Ezio.

"I can't believe how much of a gentleman he is." Angela squealed.

"I like him better than Altair. I wonder if he likes me too." Jenny went into dreamy mode.

Angela glared. "Jenny, he's a fictional character. Besides everyone loves redheads better."

Jenny scowls, "So not true. I can get a boyfriend just as easily. Brunettes have class." She stuck her tongue out at her friend.

Ezio, who was silently walking behind them couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

Both girls stop in their tracks. "You heard all that didn't you?" Jenny clenched through her teeth.

Ezio stopped laughing. "Yes I did hear you. And I think you both are equally attractive."

Jenny's jaw dropped.

Ezio smiled at Jenny and took her hand to kiss it. He also took Angela's as well and did the same. "Goodnight Senorita's." Ezio bowed retiring down the hall to his room.

"I'm never washing this hand again." Jenny said rubbing her hand lovingly with the other.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Come on Juliet lets go to bed and you can see Romeo tomorrow." She said as she dragged Jenny by the arm into the room.

In the morning Jenny was the first one up. She looks over to see Angela roll out of bed.

Angela groans, "What time is it?"

"About noon." Jenny answers.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jenny says.

Ezio comes walking through the door. "Good morning Senorita's. I was hoping you would be up."

Jenny smiles and Angela immediately is wide awake.

"Would you ladies join me on a walk through the streets?" Ezio asked the girls and bowed.

"I would love to." Jenny answered.

Angela got up off the ground quickly, "Me too."

The girls each took an arm and let Ezio take them on a stroll throught Rome.

**A/N: we're having fun writing this. hope you're having fun reading it. review and flame whichever you prefer. will have last chapter up later on tonight. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: do not own.**

Walking back to the guild there was a loud boom of thunder. Jenny wrapped her arms around Ezio.

"Really Jenny?" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Its alright Angela we all have our fears." Ezio said comforting Jenny as they kept walking before it started downpouring.

In Angela and Jenny's room, Angela made faces at Jenny. Ezio was laying down with Jenny rubbing her back comforting her.

"You'll be okay Jenny." Ezio whispered in her ear.

Angela couldn't take it anymore, "Ezio I think I got it from her." She said looking out the window as the rain started dying down.

He turned to Angela and nodded. "Alright. If you need anything I will be right across the hall."He kissed Jenny on her temple.

He got up and walked over to Angela to do the same and left the room.

"What the fuck was that?" Angela asked angrily at Jenny. "I'd have to say though marvelous performance."

"You're just jealous cause he likes me better." Jenny smirked.

"I'm not jealous, you havnt even played Brotherhood all the way through yet and you're falling head over heels with him!" Angela yelled.

"Just admit it you wench!" Jenny yelled getting up off the bed.

Angela got up as well. "Fine! I'm jealous but that doesn't mean that you can have him all to yourself."

"If I kill you, then you will go back to the loading screen and then he is all mine." Jenny stated taking a dagger off the beside table.

Angela pulls out her hidden blade. "If that happens, we go together."

They run towards each other and stab each other in the chest.

Falling backwards blue mist started swirling around them.

"Fuck. Now look what you did Jenny." Angela yelled.

"Me?! All I wanted was to get rid of you." Jenny glared. "You have ruined my chances with my one true love." She whined

Angela face palmed. "Really?" She shakes her head. "We just have to wait to respawn now."

"Last time it took forever." Jenny pouted.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Get ahold of yourself." she said as the blue mist receded. "Look that didnt take to long."

Jenny wiped her eyes of tears. "Whats with all the doors?"

**A/N: Thats the end of this installment. The next one will be up soon. Will be under Alice in Wonderland 2010. Join Angela and Jenny through the x-box once more in, The Teaparty of Chaos. Review and Flame. Intill next time. **


End file.
